User blog:MonsooonSeasonn/What do my babies (AKA OCs) think of random topics!
Okay so hi! This blog is about what my characters think of random shit, like your own OCs and such. Fire away! 'Apple White' Ava "Oh her. She's cute. Not what I'd go for but okay I guess. She's a bit too goody two shoes. (now that i say this i'll probs get dragged by her adoring fans but whatevs i don't give a shit) Ivan "Her? Well she's nice. I don't have a real opinion, she's just a nice person." 'Cordelia Chopper' Haruki "Oooh, the redheaded girl with the kinky hair? LOVE her honestly. She's so spunky, and she has this style that's really casual, yet almost high fashion She's my fave client to be honest. Feels great to work with the hair type that I've got." Aiko "She's nice. I haven't worked with her yet, but she's real shiny, and I like that." 'On love' David "It's just love. It's a feeling, an emotion, a way of living, and a power all at once. Love is love. Except when it's abuse disguised as love. No, stop." Ivan "It's what I imagine about, especially with a certain guy. I wish he liked/loved me back." 'Shopping' Ava "AKA my LIFE. I've spent probably a lot of earnings from me and my brother's band/collective/whatever the fuck it's called on shopping for looks. Ivan shops for his clothing and things for his microphone/pedal and voice synthesizer programs, like add ons. I shop for makeup, my clothing, our food, booking, & add ons for my synthesizer program for my keytar. You see who's the manager, right? But nonetheless, shopping is bonding." Hadrian "Oh, man, it's a great time. It's like bonding with your friends - well if you brought them with you - over what you wanna wear, or what you wanna use, or what you wanna eat. If it's fashion, well, there are these hella shops that sell my style in a bright alley between Emperor's Couturiers and Arachne's Attire (P.S. - Arachne's is an imported clothing store - there is a portal in the store which leads to Monster High reserved for employees, esp. for the ones who handle merch. They let some customers use it though. But it's rare.) 'Barley' Aiko "Scarecrow boy? They stumble around that's for sure. He's pretty naive though. But i'm sure they'll learn." Ailani "They're the next scarecrow? Yeah, they're gonna get hurt soon. Hopefully not physically damaged. They're also a fellow Ozian." 'Poppy O'Hair' Tendo "At the very least, oblivious. She doesn't know how to handle types of hair other than what she normally does. Also doesn;t know how to do styling, both makeup and fashion." Aiko "Her? Shit, she doesn't know how to handle a non-white face. I have never seen someone who messed up matching skintones to the extreme. She made me look like an Oompa-Loompa. A FUCKIN' DORITO. She needs to learn." Ava "She's okay. I don't like her dye, it's a tad bit drying. I use my own. Or Haruki's, now the brand he uses is the bomb-dot-com." Category:Blog posts Category:MonsooonSeasonn